


My Least Favorite Life

by Nakira617



Category: True Detective
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakira617/pseuds/Nakira617





	

This is my least favorite life, this is my least favorite you.

Ray从一整瓶威士忌带来的眩晕之中回过神来的时候，看见Frank正抽着烟望着自己。

“……什么？”他问。

Frank耸了耸肩：“我们在说想要孩子这事儿对我压力太大了，现在和我老婆完全没法正常的做爱，只要一上床我就觉得有只他妈的鹳鸟正蹲在外面的树枝上盯着我。不靠吃药我都硬不起来。”他把烟头按灭了。

Ray深深的皱起眉头，“你知道我刚才睡着了对吧？”

Frank又露出他惯有的那种一眼就能识破的扑克脸：“所以我不是又说了一遍。”

Ray对着吧台那边挥了挥手，示意Rosa上酒，“你可以再说一遍，只要等我把杯子倒满。”

Frank一眨不眨的盯着他，这让他有点毛骨悚然，“Rosa出去了，这儿只有我们俩。”

“哦。”Ray说，“那我只能靠自己了。”他站起来，摇摇晃晃的越过桌子，试着走向吧台。

他的记忆就是在这时发生了紊乱的，这不能怪他，他喝得太多了。

等他再回过神来的时候，他正在和Frank疯狂的接吻，要不就是Frank想咬死他，更像后者——Frank的门牙撞上了他的下嘴唇，他们的鼻子也磕在一起， 还有他脚底打滑，跌跌撞撞的。那家伙提溜着他，就好像他是个该死的童子军似的，推着他往什么地方走。

他在Frank疯狂试着想把舌头塞进他喉咙的间隙里嘟囔着：“……什么玩意？”

“我硬的都要爆炸了。”Frank用非常冷静的声调说出这个事实，握住他的屁股把他们的胯间重重撞在一起，确实，感觉他揣了一根球棒。

“你吃了什么？”Ray在他又一次顶上来的时候发出一声哽住的呻吟，他……差不多有一年没有过姑娘了，而他少有的一点动手能力都用在了拼模型上。

“还能是什么，”Frank对他露出一脸“哦你这个蠢条子”的表情，然后猛地推向他身后，那扇通往酒吧后面储藏室的门咣的一声砸上了墙壁，震得Ray几乎头晕起来。

接下来他再清醒过来的时候，就面朝下趴在那张脏兮兮的旧床垫上，Frank在他看不见的地方，在他身后，正兢兢业业的操着他。

他都不知道这是怎么发生的，说真的，这可能吗？然而这就是发生了，Frank的东西塞在他身体里，他能感觉到避孕套橡胶的质感摩擦着他的黏膜。

而且Frank不知道为什么该死的擅长操人。

大概是第三下吧，只是第三下插进他的身体，Frank就找到了前列腺。然后他就像是一个暴君，或者一台机器，他握着Ray的大腿根，撑开他的双腿，不许他移动分毫，然后就是平稳的、快速的、粗暴而冷酷的操他，没有任何花样，没有什么废话，坚硬如铁的欲望不由分说的顶开还没有完全适应的肠道。

而Ray，他已经感觉不到疼了，最初的三四下，那是最疼的，但是得益于他血液里和脑子里的那些酒精、违禁药品，还有健怡可乐，这些小东西模糊了痛感——

也成千上万倍的放大了快感。

他呻吟喘息哀叫，在Frank允许的范围内向后拼命挺动胯骨，把自己迎向他那根东西，然后再向前操进自己的拳头里，他觉得自己在无止境的重复这两个动作，好像在奋力奔跑着追寻什么东西，跑到精疲力竭无法呼吸。

汗液、眼泪和口水在他脸上糊成一片，顺着线条凌厉精致的下颌一滴一滴落在床单上，他被自己呛的无法呼吸，只能埋下头去把脸蹭过沃尔玛买来的粗糙布料。

再然后，他掐住手中家伙的头部捏了一下，就射了自己满手。

而Frank显然没他那么幸运，倒霉的家伙还在费力气，Ray在不应期带来的疲惫和不适里回手想把男人推开，叫他滚到一边去自己解决，然而他失去了视觉的优势，Frank打开他的手，俯下身把自己更深的埋进他身体里，抓住他湿淋淋又柔软的棕色头发，把他的脑袋按在床垫上。

“忘恩负义的小婊子。”他听见他嘟囔了一句，然后不顾他的抗议又操了他十几下，才最终停下动作，射在了安全套里。

Rosa回来的时候，谢天谢地，他们都至少穿上了内裤。但仍然称得上是衣衫不整。酒吧的女主人推门进来，脸上的伤疤在见到眼前场景的一刻抽动了一下。她肯定看出来他们干过什么，床单皱成一团，通风不良的屋子里一股精液的味道，更不要说Frank居然把用过的避孕套打结之后就直接扔在了地上。

没人说话，他们三个互相看着对方，直到Rosa从腰上解下一串钥匙，熟练地拆出其中一把，然后扔给了Ray。

三个小时以后，当Frank想起接到钥匙的Ray脸上那副“为什么他妈的给我”“是他先动的手”的表情的时候，忍不出笑出声来。彼时他洗完了澡，穿着天鹅绒的浴袍端着香槟坐在客厅的沙发里，54寸的平板电视上正播放着橄榄球比赛，屋子里没开灯，屏幕的光线照亮了他的脸。

他的妻子正好走进来，她走到他身后，弯腰亲了亲他仍然有些潮湿的头发，“亲爱的，什么这么好笑？”

Frank随意指了指屏幕：“是球赛，宝贝。”他说，“有个蠢货他……栽了个大跟头。”

 

事实证明女人的直觉是很准的，她给你钥匙，就是因为预见到你俩这绝不是一夜情可以解决的。

Ray把烟头扔出了车窗外，摇上窗户，然后把车熄了火。

他跟Frank的事儿变成了常态，虽然不总在酒吧后面的休息室里，有时候他们也去临近镇子上的汽车旅馆换换口味，但是过程总是大同小异，他们找到一张床，然后Frank把他操进床垫里。那很爽，Ray不得不承认，甚至比酒精还要让人沉迷。

他从车上下来，谨慎的穿过没几辆车的停车场，走上汽车旅馆的露天楼梯，然后敲响了房门。

 

Frank，他颤抖着说，摸我。

他躺在那张几乎没有弹性的弹簧床上，大张着双腿，光裸的像他妈刚出生的婴儿。而被他夹在腿间的Frank还穿着该死的衬衫，敞开的扣子之间露出饱满的胸肌和被脂肪逐渐覆盖然而肌肉形状仍然隐约可辨的肚子。

Frank居高临下的看着他，对他的乞求无动于衷。

Ray发出一声绝望的呻吟，他后脑勺抵着床单仰起头，就能看见Frank那条娘炮的，丝绸的领带把自己的手绑在床头的金属栏杆上的样子。

Frank那玩意正在他身体里滑进滑出，每一次都不差分毫的刮过他的前列腺。那混蛋先是用留下淤青的力道掐着他的腰，然后抓住他的屁股，像是要把他从中间撕开那样用力。而他的欲望，又硬又热，好像真的把他劈开了似的，在他湿滑潮热的甬道里捅个没完，恶狠狠的毫不留情的顶撞着他，逼得他声嘶力竭的叫唤起来。

他想自己的声音可能确实太大了，又或者Frank根本就如他所知的是个人模狗样的变态，他一边操着他，一边探过身去把手枪从裤子腰带上解了下来。为这他折腾了好一会儿，中途甚至都没抽出去，只是有几下撞得没了准头，逼出Ray几乎带着哭腔的呻吟。

终于他握住了那把枪，然后把枪口朝下塞进了Ray的嘴里。

警长发出一声哽咽般的呻吟，没人扶着的手枪在重力的驱使之下几乎要捅穿他的喉咙，而这时候Frank又开始拼命的操他。Ray扭动着身体，胸膛挺起来，小腿肚子在男人的肩膀上痉挛一样发着抖，双手仿佛溺水之人抱紧浮木一般死死攥着绑住他的领带，几乎把那块脆弱的布条给抓烂了。他不行了，他真的受不了了，他不知道自己要去哪里，他不知道自己还能去哪里，但是他肯定是不行了，他他妈的——

然后他就高潮了。

他剧烈的颤抖着，没被碰过一下的欲望抖动着射了出来，他射的太厉害，只觉得自己的脑子跟着被一起射了出去，只剩下一片令人眩晕的，为之疯狂的空白。

过了好一会儿神志才回到他脑子里，Ray看着面前还在随着他呼吸颤抖的枪管，上面还挂着他自己的白色体液。

并且他非常糟心的发现，以前总是抽出来射到他身上的Frank，这回居然趁他高潮的时候直接灌满了他的肚子。

Ray一言不发的用脚踢了踢男人的肩膀，Frank松开他的屁股，然后把自己抽了出去。警长翻身下床，有些踉跄的往浴室走去，润滑剂混合着Frank的体液从他身后流出来，沾湿了他的大腿根，顺着笔直修长的腿部线条一直流到他脚踝上。

浴室里很快传来水声，Frank掏出烟点起来，躺在床上打开了电视。他一边把玩着刚才插在Ray嘴里的枪，一边无聊的在购物频道和老电影之间换来换去。

Ray很快洗完澡出来了。他仍然什么也没穿，只是在腰间围了一块浴巾。

警长在浴室门口站了一会儿，然后仿佛忍无可忍一般说：“你他妈……”

“怕什么，”Frank几乎瞬间就打断了他，“又不会怀孕。”

Ray愣了几秒，然后说：“我是想说你以后不许把枪塞到我嘴里。”

Frank面无表情的看了他一眼，然后决定还是看购物频道。

“哦。”

 

Ray有时候觉得廉耻这个东西Frank大概是没有的。

下午他去赌场找男人拿钱，临走的时候Frank的太太来了，她一如既往地是个美丽优雅得体的女人，穿着黑色的晚礼服，披着金色的流苏披肩。

Frank手扶在腰带上向她打招呼：“Ma’am.”

“这就走了吗，探长？”她说，“不留下来玩儿一会儿？”

“不了，”他说，“我还有事。”

他正要去开门的时候，Frank忽然在他身后说道：“Ray，晚上九点在Rosa的酒吧。”

他瞬间就僵住了，等他终于强迫自己转过头，只看见Frank正把他妻子抱在怀里，一副扑克脸望着自己。

“怎么了？”Frank问他，“有工作交给你，在这儿不方便说。”

Ray眨了三下眼睛，才听见自己回答：“好的，就九点。”

他像是梦游一样出了门，整个下午都忐忑不安，他说不准是为什么。七点多他回到家里，用微波食品作为晚饭。房子里静悄悄的，他吃了几口就吃不下了，然后进了卧室。

他从没……Frank从没跟他约过时间。

他们的性爱来的总是很随意，就好像是写填满这操蛋生活的缝隙的无足轻重的东西，而现在，Ray觉得自己是很愚蠢的，他居然像个第一次跟姑娘约会的毛头小子似的，感觉胃里紧张地翻腾。

他换了一件衬衫，一件T恤，在穿不穿外套这件事上纠结了半个小时。然后等他再看表的时候，已经八点四十了。

他几乎是用跑的冲到车库，发动车子，最后终于赶在九点之前冲进了Rosa的酒吧。

酒吧里空荡荡的，没有歌手，没有Rosa，也没有Frank的保镖。他看见Frank坐在他惯常坐的卡座里，背对着自己。

他走过去，站在桌子边上，十分气不顺的看着他。

“你他妈有病你知道吗？”最后他说。

Frank喝了口酒，抬头看了他一眼：“彼此彼此。”

接下来他们就拉拉扯扯的进了休息室，Frank把他按倒在床上的时候，忽然特别夸张的皱了皱鼻子：“……那是古龙水吗？”

Ray感觉自己脸开始发烫：“闭嘴。”

Frank笑了。

 

第二天早晨，年轻的骑警在高速公路边发现了失去双眼的尸体。


End file.
